kimi no youni
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In Progress - prologue (pt 2)] [XYami Crossover] Two beautiful green-eyed boys from two different groups must compete to solve a mystery about a boy who forsaked his destiny...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: X and Yami no Matsuei aren't mine.  
  
  
[Note: I could find no possible way for the TB and Yami universes to crossover timewise. But I was unable to do s. * sighs * Please accept this weird crossover (my first). I humbly submit this to you and please have lots of fun with it.  
Dedicated to you Ann, Adri, Hikaru, Rhole and MD. I hope it will be to your liking and worthy of your tastes.]  
  
  
When one watches another person, does it count as voyeurism or a simple glance prolonged? Is it reality on a platter or a mirage colored by beautiful fire? Pulled by attraction to that object which want shouldn't warrant, finding yourself engulfed before you even began to think of the next move for an unending game of chess?  
Make a move. Step forward. Regret that you had wanted to play in the first place.  
But when all emotion is erased, does that eradicate your existence as a human?  
  
For aren't hatred and love the same damned feeling?  
  
  
Kimi no youni... (Like you...)  
By miyamoto yui  
  
  
Prologue - under the moonlight and smoke.  
  
  
It was a cold, winter night...  
In some dimly lit park within the heart of Tokyo, almost near Rainbow Bridge, there was a man who sat on a hill and his trenchcoat fell upon the grass as quietly as if a small animal had been crawling around. With his legs spread out, he put his hands on his knees. Looking around nonchalantly, the man began to grow bored by the time midnight fell upon the city of destruction.  
Taking off his suspicious shades, he took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it up. After taking a puff, he kept the stick between his fingers as he noticed a boy walking down by the railing covering the boundary of the lake of the park.  
The boy, who was wearing a jean jacket with ripped jeans seemed troubled as he touched the railing before him. His head turned from side to side slowly in confusion trying to find something through the darkness. Trying to make out a language that was maybe only etched in the air around him.  
The man with the cigarette tilted his head and took another puff, uncompassionate and unmoving. The speck of blood on his glove gave an extra flavor to the cigarette and he always enjoyed it.  
Unaware of the man on the hill, the boy began to chant something that only the man could hear. The boy chanted almost as if he was talking to someone or something in front of him.   
"Interesting. There's something different to watch for a change," the man whispered to himself amused with slight interest in his tone as he took off his shades and placed them in his jacket pocket. "Maybe this will entertain me for a while."  
At that moment, the boy's face turned directly in the man's direction. The boy looked at him and eyed him curiously.   
"Beautiful," the man commented to himself with the cigarette being seductively taken from his mouth as if he were already tasting an exotic flavor at that very moment.  
The boy's eyes became wide with concern at the man on the hill whom he thought was just taking comfort in the quiet of the night. "Sir, I must ask you to leave. There is some kind of danger here."  
"Oh?" the man got up with raised eyebrow, but neither with interest or alarm in his action or tone.  
Instead of heeding to the warning of the boy, the man smiled and walked towards the boy instead.  
"What seems to be the problem?" the man, who was hiding by the shadows of the trees, asked as he slightly tilted his head like an actor in a Noh play to give expression to his mask.  
"An investigation must be set up here," the boy politely said as best as he could. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  
"Ah, okay," the man nonchalantly answered as he turned around while standing in his place. "Thank you for the tip. But, may I ask what is your name?"  
"Shinyu Namiya," the boy answered without blinking an eye.  
The man nodded and smirked knowingly. Dropping his cigarette, he smashed it under his shoe. "I see."  
The boy just nodded his head not really caring inside whether or not the man answered, but he couldn't help but not feel anything towards the man. Strangely, the man gave no sense of his aura, and he couldn't understand if it was out of experience or was it weak.   
All the boy could do was wait for his other companions to show up after setting up.  
The man put his hands into his pockets, and then, he walked away with his elegant air about him.  
  
"What a strange man."  
Before his friends got to him, the boy heard the same voice of the man say, "You shouldn't have lied to me..."  
At that moment, the boy then found the man gone.  
"Hisoka!" had called from one side while still a little distance off.  
"Hmm?" Hisoka turned around as the wind blew wildly while he heard laughter.  
He kneeled to the ground as he picked up one of the objects floating around.  
Twirling and feeling the soft material between his fingers, Hisoka blinked his eyes as he suspiciously mumbled, "Sakura..."  
  
With the moon shining behind him as he stood tall on a building overlooking Hisoka's fair silhouette, the man with the black trenchcoat smirked to himself. Again, he took out a cigarette as if on a high with devilish eyes and passions running through his calm demeanor.  
Under his mask, he brought the cigarette to his lips and blew out steadily, yet pleased with another figure to become acquainted with.   
"I've always loved boys like him..." he commented while seething through his teeth as he thought of the little boy he had fallen in love beneath the sakura tree long ago...  
"Just like you, Subaru-kun."  
  
  
  
tsuzuku...  
--  
Author's note: And let the games begin. 


	2. Prologue part 2

disclaimer: Yui doesn't own X/Tokyo Babylon or Yami no Matsuei. "Private Eyes" is sung by Hall and Oates.  
  
kimi no youni.  
  
By miyamoto yui  
  
prologue (part 2) - repressed.  
  
The green-eyed beauty sneezed.  
  
"Hmm." He said as he thought of the only person who could possibly talk about him so freely.   
  
As he took a deep breath, he found himself stopping coincidentally in front of an alleyway. He looked up to the sky, which couldn't make up its mind to rain or to keep dry for the night. But whatever it was doing, he didn't like the air around him.  
  
It got worse when someone from the alleyway startled him even though he tried not to look like he was surprised. The person in the darkness sang,   
  
"Why you try to put up a front for me  
  
I'm a spy but on your side you see  
  
Slip on, into any disguise  
  
I'll still know you  
  
look into my Private Eyes..."  
  
A pout came to Subaru's lips as he sternly looked into the darkness before him with sharp eyes unable to move forward. It was the song that Seishirou sang to him once when he had crept up behind him and kissed his neck before pulling his hand and the cigarette along with it. Subaru had blushed from shock, being touched, disgust, and a little pride in being watched by 'the great assassin', whether or not he meant it sarcastically.  
  
But not now. Whomever was singing certainly wasn't Seishirou. He knew Seishirou's voice like the gloves he had worn all those years when he couldn't explain its reasons to anyone, even Hokuto.  
  
Ah, the person was just trying to psych him out and it was just that mocking word called 'coincidence'...or could it?  
  
"Come," the seductive voice said to him.  
  
"I don't like being told what to do," Subaru mumbled monotonously as he was about to walk off.  
  
"Don't you want to know more about the Sakurazukamori?" the voice vexed with a chuckle.  
  
Subaru's eyebrow rose as he turned towards the alleyway. He just shrugged his shoulders as he went into the dark alleyway with his guard on.  
  
"Ah, this seems too easy," the voice thought, but Subaru said, "Hmph."  
  
The voice chuckled more and he was no longer a voice. A white figure came out to a dim resemblance of light within the alleyway, far enough from the city streets. Subaru stood before him with his unconcerned eyes gazing at the figure that seemed so...  
  
...so...so arrogantly Seishirou?  
  
Only he was cloaked all in white...  
  
"Ah, I have heard much about the Sumeragi clan, but I never expected the heir to be this beautiful," the tall white figure said with a smirk and pleased eyes digging into Subaru's figure. "I'm kind of jealous that you seem to be taken."  
  
"Such brilliant green eyes..." he thought to himself. "More beautiful than even Hisoka's."  
  
Subaru's eyes became even more impatient and angered. Of course, this only enticed his companion even more to make him upset. But neither of them could figure out if one or both remarks had made Subaru sore.  
  
"But that never stopped me before." The white trenchcoat flew a bit in the wind as he chuckled at his own comment.  
  
Subaru took a deep breath and said with his harsh, yet quiet voice, "Don't waste my time."  
  
"Always business, aren't you, Sumeragi-kun?" He took out a cigarette and began to explain, "Well, I have an interesting fact for you. The recent 'vampire suicide' may not just be a suicide."  
  
"And why are you telling me this?" Subaru asked while looking at the figure before him unconvinced.   
  
The lighter wouldn't work so he just went up to Subaru and took the one in his pocket while smiling a thank you and placing it back into Subaru's pocket. "The Sakurazukamori's looking as if he's going to bite again."  
  
With a puff of his smoke, his face became very serious with anger. "And I don't like it."  
  
Subaru turned around and said, "It's none of my business. And if you have a grudge, you take care of your own damn business."  
  
"On the contrary, it has _everything_ to do with you, Sumeragi-kun."   
  
Subaru stood there for a while as Muraki threw his half stick to the ground.   
  
"You're still a little boy, it seems." Muraki laughed to himself as he shook his head while began to understand the situation between those two. Subaru's pout and face became more and more angered at Muraki's incessant laughing ringing through his ears.  
  
At that moment, Muraki smirked as he thought of his own torturing and his own emerald-eyed prey while saying,  
  
"When a man can't have the object of his desire, he resorts to more..._contorted_ ways to get it, so to speak."  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
--  
  
Author's note: In the end, I will just read Yami no Matsuei while making this fic. I thought I could read it all, but my summer has passed me by and school is starting once again.  
  
As promised, this is one of the fics that I've not done for a while and is one of the bundle I'm putting towards the anniversary of the Iroirona fanfiction mailing list. ^_^  
  
The plot's in my head and it even has an end. A complete fic...but it's inside of my head. Please be patient with me because I have 15 in progress and trying to finish at least 3 or 4 by the end of the year. (Not to mention when I get lazy and write one shoters. Boy, I want to write for Fake now...)  
  
Okee, wait, going back to the fic. It doesn't make sense now because there are two things (for now) happening at the same time. With time, interestingly, it will get a little more complicated. And I hope you'll have fun with me. ^^v 


End file.
